


GRIMMSTUCK

by periferal



Category: Homestuck, RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Crossover, Daring, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, SBURB, Shenanigans, Tragedy, Weird things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Remnant is the world the Homestuck characters make at the end of Act 7, and the main characters of RWBY play their own sBurb session. </p><p>Of course, things go horribly, horribly wrong.<br/>-----<br/>Yang Xiao Long wants to play this new game, sBurb, with her sister, Ruby Rose, and her two friends, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee.<br/>Contained within is a tale of love, heroes, villains, and lesbians in the trees. </p><p>Not necessarily in that order.<br/>-----</p><p>This does not require reading both Homestuck and RWBY, though it will probably make more sense if you have at least seen RWBY or read Homestuck, or have some knowledge of what trolls are.</p><p>----<br/>This work is on indefinite hiatus. I might pick it back up again someday, but I would need to actually plan it out more than I have. <br/>thank you everyone for your ideas, kudos, and kind words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. =>BE RUBY ROSE

**Author's Note:**

> I will make a glossary of terms from both fandoms eventually. 
> 
> What you need to know now is that the faunus are now trolls.
> 
> Terms:  
> Trolls: Gray-skinned aliens with candy corn colored horns, and a spectrum of blood colors. In the original universe there is a caste system.  
> Faunus: Humans with animal features. Discriminated against in canon.

 

**-trailingAnnual** **(TA) ** **began pestering gentleColossus** **(GC) ** **at 01:00-**

**TA: heeeeey. hey yang.**

**GC: Yeah?**

**TA: does the game mean ill get to see you?**

**GC: I think so, yeah.**

**TA: face to face?**

**GC: Yeah. I’m not sure how it works exactly, but Dad told me stuff that I think means there’s going to be some kind of VR type thing.**

**TA: oh! that’s really cool. do you know if we can design our own weapons for the game?**

**GC: Still on the weapons?** **  
**

**TA: yeah :) mine is perfect! she’s the most perfect weapon ever, and i wouldn’t like to have to make a different weapon in the game.**

**TA: it took me so long to design her, and i don’t want to have to adjust to anything different you know? now i’m trying to imagine you fighting with anything but Ember Cilica. **

**TA: that sounds just as weird as you only having one arm, or something, you know?**

** TA: yang? **

**-gentleColossus** **(GC)** **began pestering trailingAnnual** **(TA)** **at 01:04-**

**GC: Hey, sorry, i’m distracted setting stuff up for the game. I still need to figure out who our other two players will be. How about you gather your stuff together?**

**TA: sure!**

**GC: And then go to sleep. It’s late.**

**TA: i will, i promise.**

**\--gentleColossus** **(GC)** **stopped pestering trailingAnnual** **(TA)** **at 01:05--**

**= >BE RUBY ROSE**

**Your name is RUBY ROSE. You are 15 years old, and on the other side of your room from your desk, which you are sitting at in order to use your STATIONARY SCROLL, CRESCENT ROSE, your WEAPON, is leaning against the wall next to your bed. It is, officially, the best weapon anyone has ever made. It is a SCYTHE, but it is also a high-caliber RIFLE. So basically, it can both slice things and shoot them. You know that it is the best weapon ever made because you made it. That’s right, you can make weapons.**  

**Actually weapons-making is normal for people on your world, which is called REMNANT. A frog made it, or something. Or at least, you’re pretty sure it’s normal. You mostly only talk to your sister, YANG, and your uncle QROW, because you don’t get out much. It’s hard to, on an island that appears to be mostly TREES and LARGE MONSTERS.**

**You would be out there, fighting the LARGE MONSTERS but it is currently nighttime, and while fighting them during the day is only entertainingly dangerous, going out at night would be suicidally dangerous. At least, your uncle says so, and he is the one you would have to pass by to open the front door.**

**You are awake this late because you may have spent the last few hours browsing a WEAPONS FORUM. You have learned everything you know about weapon building from your uncle, and from the internet. These are both very good teachers. You were supposed to be preparing for the game that YANG has been setting up with your dad’s help, but you got sort of distracted by looking around online.**

**Your other interests include... well. Honestly, you don’t do much but go online and read the comic books your uncle leaves around the house. Again, there isn’t much to do on an island that is mostly trees but kill monsters. Which is fun, though, because it’s like in the videogames you play with QROW and remember playing with YANG. When the monsters die, they disappear. Though they don’t leave any LOOT behind in real life.**

**If they did that would definitely be awesome. And it would probably make finding DUST a lot easier, even though neither you nor QROW have weapons that actually require DUST to use. But it’s still useful, it would be preferable to find it.**

**But anyway, YANG suggested that you start getting stuff together for the game. Yang says that she is very close to finding the two other players you need, so you definitely need to get your stuff more in order than it actually is.**

**Your SYLLADEX, for example, is a mess. You really need to organize it, but since it works in a series of concentric rings that you can only access by removing objects from the objects farther out, doing so is a very difficult and time-consuming task. When you first acquired it, you thought it would be easier to use, because it was the “Rose” type system, and hey! that’s your last name! But it didn’t work out that way. In the games you play, your inventory is always way more easy to organize, but apparently for this game, the inventory system is kind of totally insane. At least you can put real life objects in it? Which means you don’t have to actually carry around as much stuff.**

**You tried CAPTALOGUEING CRESCENT ROSE once. Instead, that opened up something you didn’t know was a thing, a strife-deck labeled scythe-kind. You hastily took your weapon back out.**

**She’s special, okay? You’re not letting any weird gaming stuff happen to her.**

**You already have your weapons and your TRUSTY HOODED CAPE, which you like because it makes you look very cool when you fight monsters in the woods, or at least you think so. There isn’t really anyone else to look.**

**You move across your room, and you dig around your bed for your MOBILE SCROLL. Your bed is the bottom bunk of a bunkbed, so it is possibly between the wall and the side of bed pressed against the wall. You drop it there sometimes. You find the SCROLL and walk back across your room to put in on your desk.**

**You like your room. There is a CHEST OF DRAWERS, the BUNKBED, your desk, and a closet. The closet has a digital clock on it, which reminds you that it is now nearly 01:20 and you should probably seriously consider going to sleep. You don’t have school tomorrow, because where would you fit a school on a island with one person, but you still have a feeling that you will be waking up early.**

**As you start seriously considering changing from your normal clothing into your pajamas, your STATIONARY SCROLL makes a noise which you recognize as the notification for PESTERCHUM, the chat software that you use to talk to almost everyone. You don’t use it to talk to QROW, because he is usually in the same house as you.**

**You also assume that you are not being pestered by YANG, because she implied that she was going to bed, after she finished whatever it was about the game that was distracting her.**

**\-- ghoulAngel** **(GA)** **began pestering trailingAnnual** **(TA)** **at 01:17 --**

**GA: Ruby.**

** GA: Ruby Rose, are you online? **

**TA: hey! Sorry, i was doing something and wasn’t at my desk.**

** TA: we haven’t talked in a long time. you okay? **

**GA: I am fine. **

** GA: Has your sister begun the game? **

** TA: no, she hasn’t. we haven’t been able to find other players yet :( **

**TA: i can’t wait until we start, apparently there’s some kind of VR element that’ll let me see her again.** **  
**

**TA: i miss her a lot. **

** TA: i mean we talk all the time but it’s not the same, you know? i remember when we were both really little we used to hang out, play video games, spar, that sort of thing.  **

** TA: she helped me name Crescent Rose, actually.  **

** TA: hey, you around? i know i’ve been talking a lot, but i always feel comfortable enough to ramble about my thoughts around you.  **

** TA: which i guess is weird since you haven’t even told me your name, yet.  **

**\-- ghoulAngel** **(GA)** **stopped pestering trailingAnnual** **(TA)** **at 01:22 --**

** TA: oh. okay. **

** TA: see you!!!! **


	2. =>BE WHOEVER ghoulAngel IS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, more white text for this one!

 

**= >BE WHOEVER ghoulAngel IS**

**No. **

** I am sorry, but that cannot happen for the moment. **

** It is very difficult to "be" a ghost, believe me.   **

** Shall we see how the sister is doing? **

okay

sure.

whatever you want.

deadchick.

** How clever.  **

fuck you. you're screwing up my story. 

okay. let’s be the sister!

i just have to switch around a few things...

man, storytelling is hard enough as it is

without characters screwing things up.

but this isn’t entirely a loss.

the sister's cool, too.

just, you know. not as good for exposition. 

[[ _loading..._ ]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review!


	3. =>BE YANG XIAO LONG

**= >BE YANG XIAO LONG**

**Your name is YANG XIAO LONG and you are 17 years old. You are currently standing in the middle of your BEDROOM, hoping your little sister RUBY has gone to bed like she’s promised you. You ignore the potential hypocrisy of your current lack of intent to also go to sleep as you look through your contact list for possible people to invite to the game.**  

**Man, you really have a lot of people on here who you barely talk to, and most of them are people you have never met in real life. Okay, so the people you ask have to be good at fighting, at least, according to your DAD. That shouldn’t be hard, most people on REMNANT seem to be very good at finding.**

**You wonder if most people on this planet live in isolated places with no-one but one adult and their weapon for company.**

**Nah. That’d be ridiculous.**

**There’s this one person on your contact list, taintedTelesense, who you haven’t talked to in months and months, but you remember that they’re some kind of professional fighter. You talked to them, one or two times, about, of all things, how annoying younger siblings can be (though you don’t know who this person’s little sibling is, really), but they never seem to be online anymore.**  

**And you’re not sure if it’s against the rules of the game or not to ask people who actually fight for a living to join. Apparently part of the importance of its fighting style is learning how.**

**You do know how to fight, and you have your SEMBLANCE, but you’re also not a professional. You just go out with your DAD sometimes into the ABANDONED CITY nearby to fight the BEOWULVES that swarm it. The occasional NEVERMORE, too. Those are giant birds that are an even bigger nuisance than the BEOWULVES.**

**Anyway, taintedTelesense is definitely out, because they also don’t seem to be the sort of person who would help you out with some dumb video game.**

**You’re actually really excited to play this. Your DAD talks to you about it sometimes, about how it was apparently how he met your MOM. Ruby’s mom too. You try not to think about your MOM too much, but you sort of feel that maybe if you play this game, she’ll reappear.**  

**It’s illogical, and mostly you just want to start the game because you desperately want to see RUBY face-to-face again. The last time you did, you were ten years old and then- then some stuff happened and you and your DAD moved out here to the house by the ABANDONED CITY. And you haven’t seen her since. You talk to her over PESTERCHUM every day of course but it’s still hard because- you just want to be able to hug your sister okay?**

**And punch monsters with her again.**

**Your weapon, EMBER CILICA, a pair of shot-gun gloves, is hanging by your BED. You are not by your bed, you are, as was mentioned way near the beginning of this particular narration, standing in the middle of your room.**

**Eventually, you decide to sit back down in front of your STATIONARY SCROLL. Yours is yellow, like your hair. (You’re very proud of your hair, it is long, and honestly the hottest part about you.) Anyway, you open PESTERCHUM and begin the arduous process of trying to figure out exactly whom out of all the people in your contact list you are going to message about this game.**

**You need four people, and you and RUBY, no matter how awesome the two of you may be, are still only two people. You haven’t even considered asking your DAD and QROW. That would be strange.**

**Okay. So. Who are you going to pick, there are a lot of people and honestly the only person you message over a regular basis is your sister.**  

**As you desperately scroll through your contact list, you get a notification from a name you don’t recognize.**

**Weird.**

**\--unknownUnderhand** ** (UU) ** **has begun advising gentleColossus** ** (GC) ** **at 01:32--**

**UU: Miss Xiao Long. **

** UU: I have not, in fact, miscalculated, and you are at this moment online? **

**UU: Or shall I message you at a later time. **

** UU: Later in the day, perhaps? **

** GC: Oh. Hi! Sorry, I didn’t recognize the program you’re using.  **

** GC: To be honest I didn’t know I had it.  **

** GC: :/ **

**GC: Hello! **

**UU: Hello. **

** UU: You are attempting to gather a group to play the game known as sBurb, yes? **

** GC: Well. I’ve been trying to.  **

** GC: How do you know I’m trying to get together a sBurb party? **

** GC: Are you a friend of my dad’s? **

** GC: Or Qrow’s? **

** GC: Or Ruby’s? **

** UU: I have known your father. I have also known your uncle.  **

**UU: But, more importantly, I have some suggestions for the other two members of your party. **

** GC: Oh! You do? **

**GC: Cool. **

** GC: Weird, but, cool.  **

** GC: I guess I should listen.  **

** GC: Even though I don’t know who you are.  **

** UU: I am Ozpin.  **

** UU: And the two young women whom I believe would be best suited for accompanying you into the session are Miss Blake Belladonna and Miss Weiss Schnee.  **

**UU: I believe they are both known to you under the names graciousAnarchy and glacialGallantry, respectively. **

** GC: Oh! Yeah, uh, I know them! **

** GC: Not sure why I didn’t think to ask them. **

** GC: They’re both pretty badass, I think they’d fit.  **

** GC: Thank you! **

** GC: Can I ask why you intervened? **

** GC: And how you got my chumhandle? **

**UU: That will not be necessary at this time. **

** UU: Good day, Ms. Xiao Long.  **

** UU: Or, I suppose, good night.  **

** UU: Do try to get some reasonable number of hours of rest. ~~~~**

** UU: Tomorrow is going to be a big day. **

**\--unknownUnderstand** **(UU)** **stopped advising gentleColossus** **(GC)** **at 01:37--**

**So. Uh.**

**Wow. That was weird.**

**Whoever this OZPIN guy is though he has a point. BLAKE and WEISS are both cool. You don’t talk to them much, but you know enough about them that they’re very good fighters, to your knowledge. **

**Ozpin’s prediction about tomorrow is making you sort of nervous, but you ignore that for now. You have to decide whether to message BLAKE and WEISS now, or wait for the morning. It is even later now, and not only do you really hope that RUBY has gone to sleep, but you definitely should go to sleep to. Eventually.**

**You avoid thinking about how you’d been trying to sleep from about 22:00 to 00:00, before waking up and um. Failing at the whole sleep endeavor. Instead of sleeping, you have been dithering about the game and organizing your COLOR-WHEEL SYLLADEX.**

**Anyway, you should probably message WEISS and BLAKE before you forget.**


	4. =>BE WEISS SCHNEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how y'all were asking whether ghoulAngel was Weiss?  
> Well, you'll figure out some of that information here.
> 
> Sorry for the long gap between updates :/

**= >BE WEISS SCHNEE**

  [](https://postimg.org/image/as2szdv5j/)

 

**Your name is WEISS SCHNEE and you are 17 years old. Your favorite color is WHITE, to the frustration of anyone who messages you. The other reason for your chat color being** ** very difficult to see ** **is that it annoys your SIS to no end. Her name is WINTER, and in the crass words of YANG, someone you have communicated with on occasion, she is somewhat of a ICE-HEARTED BITCH, pun apparently absolutely intended.**

**Not that you would rather still be living with your FATHER, but living in the ATLESIAN MOUNTAINS with only one other person and your sword, MYRTENASTER, for company, is not exactly the most intellectually stimulating living condition. At least you have a good many BOOKS, though some (many) of them are of an EXPLICIT NATURE. You have gotten very good at hiding those from your SIS. You have also gotten very good at hiding the PROBABLY OKAY FANFICTION that you write, where a character who is definitely not you is rescued from this FUCKING MOUNTAIN by some sort of dashing princess.**

**That, or you manage to get yourself off this FUCKING MOUNTAIN and you go on adventures, slaying more interesting creatures than the CREEPS that seem to take a bizarre pleasure out of attacking your house. But, neither of these scenarios is likely to happen until you are much older, and for now you split your time between training with your DUST-SWORD and avoiding your SIS, who has decided that it is her life’s mission for her to make you a PROPER SCHNEE LADY.**

**About two years ago, you made it perfectly clear how you feel about this and make an effort to avoid her whenever possible. She also spends a lot of time out of the house doing weird missions and everything for some mysterious employer that she refuses to acknowledge the existence of or describe, despite the SUSPICIOUS PAPERWORK you found that for once wasn’t an OFFICIAL COMPANY MEMO from the SCHNEE DUST COMPANY (read: your FATHER). It had been about lands and something called SKAIA. Your SIS had gotten very angry and actually slapped you, that time.**

**There is a reason you try to avoid her, you know.**

**But anyway, you have been TRAINING and READING, and you are considering going outside into the MOUNTAIN WOODS to possibly kill some monsters in order to kill time.**

**Honestly, for a SOMEWHAT LUDICROUSLY RICH HEIRESS, you have an impressive LACK OF THINGS TO DO.**

**At least, you think, you’re not asleep permanently until some random guy shows up. That seems to be the case for a lot of the princesses in the few books that do not fit into the category of LESBIANS AMONG THE TREES, which is a surpringly common genre. It is probably your favorite genre of literature, period, along with RIDICULOUSLY DASHING MEN WITH LONG HAIR AND SUITS KILL THINGS POETICALLY, books which all seem to be all written by the same person, someone named Calaine. It’s probably a psuedonym.**

**In your room, you have a BED as well as a DESK, and a CHEST OF DRAWERS as well as an OVERFILLED BOOKCASE. You also have a CLOSET full of WHITE CLOTHING. White is sort of a thing in your family, in that it seems all the clothes you are allowed to wear are white, and yet WINTER finds your text color annoying. The irony amuses you.**

**You are sitting down at your DESK to read when you hear a notification from PESTERCHUM. Someone is messaging you. At this time of night?**

**It comforts you to know you’re not the only person awake this late.**

**\--gentleColossus** **(GC)** **began pestering glacialGallantry** **(GG)** **at 01:37--**

** GC: Hey, Weiss! **

** GC: You up? **

** GG: yes i am **

** GG: oum help me but yes i am **

** GG: i was just about to read, too.  **

** GG: what are you doing up at this ridiculous hour? **

** GC: Planning a game? **

** GC: It’s an RPG called sBurb.  **

**GC: Or at least, it looks like an RPG, there’s a lot of questing. Weirdly it seems to be entirely LAN based, but yeah. **

** GC: And you got suggested to me as a possible player! **

** GC: You in? **

**GG: will it get me off of this mountain. **

** GG: and fighting, you say? **

** GG: do i get to design my own character? **

**GC: It’s some kind of VR thing, actually! So it’ll seem like you’re off the mountain, at least, I would think.**

** GG: good enough. **

** GG: i will join you in this game.  **

** GG: i’m assuming you’ll have to send me the program? **

** GC: Yeah! I’ll email it to you once I get the disk. **

** GG: cool.  **

**GG: anyway,** **_dragon-ninja warrior princesses part iv_ ** **is calling my name from my desk. **

** GG: good night.   **

** GC: Night! **

**\--gentleColossus** **(GC)** **stopped pestering glacialGallantry** **(GG)** **at 01:42--**

**You probably have agreed far too quickly to play this game with YANG, even though, of all the people with whom you regularly chat with but never met, she is definitely one of your favorite. You also chat with her younger sister, RUBY, on occasion, but that girl is more of the “infuriating, possibly in the uncomfortably sexy way” kind of person, and interacting with her can be. Interesting.**

**YANG is super nice.**

**Maybe she’ll rescue you from this mountain. Maybe she would.**

**If she knew where you were.**

**  
** **Which she doesn’t. Because WINTER, for all her faults, has managed to instill in you a healthy sense of what internet safety is. Telling strangers your exact address is one of the dumbest thing you could do, though honestly if someone climbed all the way up this mountain for the sole purpose of killing you, you would congratulate them as they killed you. Because that would take some absurd levels of dedication.**

**But, you should really go to sleep. You put your book down, change clothing and lie down, pulling the covers over your head.**

  ... 

**You dream of snow.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _please review!_


	5. =>BE BLAKE BELLADONNA

 =>BE BLAKE BELLADONNA

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/xlq2gh6ap/)

Your name is Blake Belladonna. You are nearly 9 sweeps old, and currently you really wish you were somewhere else.

Your LUSUS TROLL, ADAM, is angrily pacing back and forth ranting about humans. Again.

At least this time he isn’t ranting about the carapacian residents of CAN TOWN, that was incredibly awkward when he was doing that and it turned out one of the younger carapacians was listening. You have never seen a greater look of disappointed despair directed at a person.

You’re pretty sure the carapacians have weaponized that sort of look. That their heads are mostly featureless except for the thin smiles and pupil less eyes just makes it worse. But that still doesn’t make any of ADAM’s rants any more reasonable.

You wish that you could just tune them out, but apparently hearing superior to that of a human’s is not always actually, you know. Useful.

You rub your horns irritatedly, hoping the motion will give you something to focus on besides ADAM’s rantings. Your horns aren’t as sensitive as some other trolls’, but it’s still enough to help you blank out what he’s saying.

You snap back to focus when he shouts, “ BLAKE! ” and you look at him, doing your best to look at least marginally engaged.

“What?” you ask, staring at him. “Are you going to tell me humans are scum again?”

You’d agree, more, and had agreed, once upon a time. When you were three sweeps old. And ADAM is at least 13, a proper adult, and everything, you’ve (unfortunately) seen the dead skin he’s kept preserved from his adult molting. You still have no idea why he thinks keeping that’s a good idea.

He doesn’t answer you, just glares and stalks off. You shrug and hastily make your way to your room, shutting the door behind you.

You like your room. It has many CONVENIENT NOOKS for sitting in. It also has many BOOKSHELVES full of books of a questionable nature. Your favorites are the TEENAGE ASSHOLES SAVE THE WORLD BY ACCIDENT and OTHER TEENAGE ASSHOLES DON’T books, which you collect to the point that the stack of them you have reaches almost to your ceiling.

Now that you are in your room, you’re not entirely sure what you want to do, now. You’ve successfully escaped conversation with ADAM, but now he will be upset for the next few hours and you will not be able to leave your room again until he calms down.

Even if you could, you wouldn’t really want to. It’s not that he’s going to hurt you, or anything, the only time he did he looked so surprised and sad at himself, it was strange, but you still don’t really want to you know. Deal with him when he’s super pissed at you.

You go and sit down at your LAPTOP and consider just fucking around online for a bit. It’s not like you do anything else besides train and talk to the CARAPACIANS.

As you are dithering, Yang makes that decision for you.

\--gentleColosus (GC) began trolling graciousAnarchy (GA) at 03:00--

GC: Yo, I realize it’s early but if you’re still up-

GC: Wait, right, you’re a troll, y’all are nocturnal.

GC: Anyway, hey, Blake, you want to join my RPG group?

GC: It’s this game called sBurb that my dad’s been telling me about.

GC: And it looks really, really fun.

Yang isn’t the type of person to lie to you, you know. She’s too- blunt, really, like her fighting style in MMOs. Tank over anything else, immediately close quarters, to your constant irritation in games, but it’s comforting in conversation. In a game, that play style either leads to total victory or death after death after death, but in conversation Yang’s tendency to face everything head on means that there’s nothing for you to accidentally misinterpret.

GA: What kind of game?

Most of the MMOs you play together are on the fairly generic end- fetch-quests and dungeons and raids, that sort of thing, with the occasional heroic mission and the odd PvP battle, when you’re not all sick of those assholes who seem to be on every game who use the PvP districts as little more than opportunities to try to cyber.

You’d giggled, one time, when an exasperated Blake had finally yelled “GET A ROOM!” to two lower-level paladins who were rping right where everyone else was attempting to get into some kind of decent fight, much to those two poor players’ chagrin.

Adam thinks that all these friends you talk to online are also trolls, which is an assumption he made that you’ve never bothered correcting. It doesn’t matter, anyway, since the odds of you encountering them in real life are so small. The only person whose physical location you have even a vague idea of is Yang’s sister, Ruby Rose, and she’s on Patch, an island that might as well be on the other side of the world from you, considering you don’t have any means of transport other than your feet.

Not that fighting creatures with Adam isn’t fun, sometimes, especially that one time the two of you took down a huge Goliath that was somehow stupider than its cousins and had wandered into Can Town almost by mistake.

But he’s gone strange, sometimes, and it’s disconcerting to watch this person you definitely still admire get further and further sucked into this insistence that trolls should be dominant species on Remnant, instead of sharing the planet with humans.

Yes there have been awful acts done in the past, but considering you all have to contend with grimm, you feel like there are bigger things to worry about.

GC: I think it’s this sort of VR-type thing? And there looks to be some D&Dish type elements, there, too.   

GA: Oh. Cool. That definitely sounds interesting.

GC: So you’ll be online to play, then?

GA: Unless I get dragged off to hunt or something, ‘course.

GC: Awesome!

GC: I hope you don't. See you!

\--gentleColosus (GC) stopped trolling graciousAnarchy (GA) at 03:19--

You’ll definitely make a point of being online as much as possible, so you don’t miss the game.

Adam, unless he changes, can fuck the hell off with his increasingly unconvincing rhetoric.

Hopefully the other players (who aren’t Yang) won’t be freaked out by your being a troll.

You shrug and go back to browsing the web. That’s an issue for future-you, definitely.

Next:

=>Insert Command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you want to be next?


	6. =>SLEEP COMMAND (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I have not updated in a while.
> 
> So here is an update.
> 
> Update!
> 
> I will get to all the prompts eventually I PROMISE

**= >HUMANS, GO TO BED, IT’S LATE**

 

**< /loading...**

**< /file .RR01**

**= >BE RUBY ROSE **

**It’s definitely late now, and you yawn, stretching your arms. You’re sitting on your BED now, though you still haven’t unmade the sheets or anything, and you are tired.**

**But, you think, excitement at the possibility of being able to see Yang FACE TO FACE is making it difficult for you to get to the sleep part of falling asleep.**

**But seriously, you should get to sleep. You’re getting that achey-burn under your eyes, which is definitely a bad sign.**

**Eventually, you sort of just... flop face down on your bed, and sleep like that.**

**You wake up with QROW having put your blanket over you. That’s nice.**


	7. =>THE REST OF YOU: GO TO SLEEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a million years, an update!
> 
> Actual plot will happen next time, I promise.

**= >BE YANG XIAO LONG**

**You are not sleeping!**

 

**You are too excited, you have so much stuff to plan!**

 

**You are not sleeping!**

 

**You are not...**

 

**Zzzzz** **zzzz** **....**

 

**= >BE WEISS SCHNEE **

**You would be asleep, but Winter wakes you up. She is shaking you by the shoulders, looking terribly concerned.**

 

**“Do you have plans to run away?” she asks, and you shake your head. Running away by internet doesn’t count, you’re pretty sure, and anyway, it’s not as though you could get off this GRIMM INFESTED HELL PIT OF A MOUNTAIN if you wanted to.**

 

**“You promise?” she asks, which is strange to you. “If you can, you’ll never leave before I let you?”**

 

**You don’t know what to say.**

 

**Apparently what she’s just said registers, because something between her eyes pinches. She doesn’t say anything.**

 

**She sits heavily at the far end of your bed. You curl up and feel very, very small.**

 

**“I’m just playing a game,” you say. It’s more about your life than you’ve told her in a long time. “I’m not going anywhere.”**

 

**She gives you a half smile you’re not sure how to interpret. It’s concerning.**

 

**= >BE BLAKE BELLADONNA**

**You’re a troll, you don’t need to sleep.**

 

**Instead, you wait until Adam shuts himself into his room and you leave your room again. You have GAMBOL SHROUD with you, unsheathed.**

 

**You like CAN TOWN at this time of night. Most of the carapacians have gone to sleep, or whatever it is they do instead of sleep, and even with your darkvision everything has a soothing dimness to it.**

 

**You find a smaller building and scale it. You’re going to spend the next hour or so just watching the sky and listening to the silence.**

 

**It’s best you go home soon, though. You wouldn’t want ADAM to wake up to find you missing.**


End file.
